


wasted days, sleepless nights (and i can't wait to see you again)

by blueberrynikiforovv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Boys In Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, victuuri de fondo también adbfds
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrynikiforovv/pseuds/blueberrynikiforovv
Summary: Otayuri AU:Otabek Altin no es patinador, por tanto no conoce a Yuri hasta que Victor y Yuuri los presentan.Otabek y Yuri se agradan rápidamente y se vuelven amigos, pero esta relación seguirá avanzando más allá de simple amistad.(soy la peor en esto no me peguen pls ;_; (??)





	1. Capítulo 1

− ¡¿Podrían siquiera recordarme a donde me llevan?! –Exclamó Yuri– ¡No quiero estar en primera fila para verlos intercambiar saliva, ¿saben?!

El día había comenzado mal para Yuri Plisetsky, un joven ruso de quince años que para su mala suerte, estaría siendo arrastrado por las mangas de su ropa por la pareja feliz conformada por Victor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki, sus amigos y compañeros de práctica de patinaje.

Victor insistió en que Yuri los acompañara a un lugar, porque según ellos, “querían que conociera a alguien”, un supuesto amigo de ellos dos.

−Te llevamos al centro comercial, claro. Ahí nos vamos a encontrar con quien te mencioné. –dijo Victor sonriendo, parecía satisfecho a pesar de que no habían logrado nada más que enojar a Yuri.

−Será algo corto, Yurio, no te preocupes. –dijo Yuuri en un intento de calmar a Yuri.

Yuri no sabía que esperar, en realidad. A pesar de que conocía algunos de los amigos de Victor y Yuuri de vista y sabía sus nombres, se preguntaba para qué podrían querer que conociera este otro amigo personalmente.

Llegaron al dichoso centro comercial. Se fueron a un café a las afueras del lugar.

Mientras ordenaban algo pequeño para tomar mientras esperaban, Victor se puso de pie repentinamente y saludó a alguien sonriendo.

− ¡ _Otabek_! ¡Por acá!

Yuri miró a quien se supone que Victor estaba saludando. Un chico aparentemente mayor que Yuri se acercó a ellos con una expresión seria, devolviéndole el saludo. _¿Es él? Es distinto a lo que imaginaba… Imaginaba que este amigo sería como un Phichit 2.0…_

− ¡Otabek, hola! –Victor sonaba muy feliz. _Tal vez no se veían en bastante tiempo._

−Otabek, tanto tiempo sin vernos. –dijo Yuuri. _Lo supuse._

Yuuri miró a Yuri, sacándolo de sus pensamientos sin haberse dado cuenta de la mirada con la que observaba a Otabek.

−Ah, Yurio. Él es Otabek Altin, es de Kazajistán. No es patinador como otros amigos que te he presentado. Es más cercano a tu edad que Victor y yo, tiene 18 años. –dijo Yuuri, sonriendo.

_Ah, Kazajistán._ Yuri había conocido un par de gentes originarios de ese país, más que nada deportistas que buscaban despegar con su carrera en Rusia.

El kazajo se veía serio. Comía a Yuri con la mirada, pero casi instantáneamente acercó su mano derecha al menor. –Es un gusto.

−Ah, si… Igualmente. Soy Yuri Plisetsky, −dijo estrechando la mano de Otabek− Aunque probablemente esos dos ya te contaron quien soy…

−Si, en realidad me han contado mucho de ti. Dicen cosas bastante buenas, esperaba con ansias conocerte. –Otabek era serio y callado, eso era fácil de adivinar, pero tenía un cierto encanto, por lo menos lo suficiente para despertar el interés de Yuri. –Eres patinador al igual que ellos dos, ¿cierto?

Yuri asintió con la cabeza.

−Hm… Honestamente no estaba muy interesado en el patinaje artístico antes de conocer a Victor y Yuuri. ¿Vas a competencias o algo? –Otabek comenzaba a sonar genuinamente interesado en seguir la conversación. _¿Qué bien…?_

−Sí, de vez en cuando. Podrías ir a verme a alguna si quieres.

Otabek iba a responder algo pero fue interrumpido por Victor.

−Bueno, parece que ustedes se llevan bien. Yuuri y yo tenemos que irnos ahora, nos avisaron que Makkachin comenzó a gruñirle a un gato callejero y tengo que… uhm… Hacer que se calme. –Victor no sonaba convincente en lo absoluto. Tomó la mano de Yuuri y se comenzó a alejar de la mesa del café. –Bueno, ¡pásenla bien juntos!

En menos de cinco segundos ya habían doblado por una esquina y desaparecido de la vista de Yuri y Otabek.

Los dos chicos se miraron incómodamente en silencio hasta que Yuri habló.

−Esos dos… Probablemente el cerdo se fue a montarlo o algo.

− ¿Hacen mucho ruido? –preguntó Otabek con un tono curioso.

−Demasiado. Ni siquiera estar a un kilómetro de ellos te salva de escucharlos gritar. –Yuri estaba enojado, pero aguantó su rabia para no espantar al kazajo. Era uno de los únicos tipos que le interesaban fuera del mundo del patinaje, no perdería una oportunidad de hacer un amigo que no lo hiciera sentir vergüenza porque se besaba con su pareja en frente de él.

−Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Hablar de esos dos me hará enojar.

−Si te hacen enojar, ¿por qué eres amigo de ellos? Además de que eres mucho menor que ellos, ¿no te incomoda hablar con adultos? –preguntó Otabek. Era una buena pregunta, honestamente.

−Hm… Bueno, no es que los odie…− _Perfecto ahora sueno como la persona con las ideas más claras del universo, excelente trabajo, yo_ − A veces que sean tan empalagosos juntos me irrita, pero como competidores son bastante buenos, y realmente no me molesta en nada pasar el rato con ellos siempre y cuando tengan las manos quietas y no sobre el otro.

Otabek no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Yuri notó esto, pero no sentía incomodidad por ello, y de hecho comenzaba a sentirse como que no quería dejar de conversar con él.

Los minutos pasaban, y esos minutos se transformaron en horas. Hablaron por dos horas sobre ellos mismos. Compartían información, números de teléfono, e incluso hablaron sobre juntarse solos otro día para seguir hablando.

Otabek preguntaba, Yuri respondía sonriendo, cosa rara de él, además. Y el mayor parecía genuinamente interesado en lo que Yuri respondía, no parecía estar forzándose a escuchar.

Se podría decir que tiene un amigo nuevo. Yuri sonrió al pensamiento de eso.

Eso sonaba bien, le gustaba bastante la idea.

Yuri y Otabek seguían hablando de temas que tenían en común, o por lo menos lo hacían hasta que una llamada al celular de Yuri los interrumpió. El menor pensaba en colgar y mandar un mensaje con alguna mentira como “Estoy ocupado” o “Te llamo luego”, pero cuando vio el nombre en su pantalla decidió que lo mejor era contestar.

“Victor”

−Vuelvo enseguida, −dijo Yuri rápidamente antes de irse al baño a contestar su llamada. Victor se enojaba mucho cuando no les contestaban las llamadas, y no podría mentirle con que estaba ocupado ya que fue él mismo quien dejó a Yuri botado con Otabek en un café de centro comercial.

− ¿Y~? ¿Qué tal~? ¿Cómo fue la salida con Otabek? –dijo la voz relajada y feliz de Victor.

−No lo digas como si fuera una cita, anciano. –respondió Yuri− Y fue bastante bien, planeamos juntarnos otro día en el cine.

La voz de Victor sonaba un tono distinto y aún más feliz que antes, similar al que tuvo cuando Yuuri le propuso matrimonio. Pero no hablaremos de eso hoy.

− ¿Son amigos ahora? ¡Qué bien, Yurio! ¡Me alegra mucho que te llevaras bien con él!

−Admito que esta vez hiciste algo bueno, Victor. –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

−Bueno, creo que cortaré ahora. ¡No quiero quitarte más tiempo de tu c--ss…ssalida...! –Por algún motivo Victor alargó la “S”. –Nos vemos, Yurio, ¡Bye bye!

Victor cortó. Yuri suspiró, se miró en el espejo del baño, aprovechando que no había nadie más, y se remojó un poco la cara y arregló su cabello para volver a su mesa con Otabek.

Fue un día decente.

El resto del día pasó, y a pesar de que Otabek le ofreció llevar a Yurio a su casa en su motocicleta, Yurio rechazó la idea pero propuso hacer eso otro día.

Esa noche, mientras revisaba los contactos de su celular, sonrió al ver al ver el número de Otabek ahí.

Luego de unas horas, Yuri notó que no podía dormir. Ya era pasada la media noche y usualmente a esta hora estaría durmiendo. Eran las 1:44 AM.

Yuri sacó su celular para revisar sus aplicaciones para buscar una forma de que le diera sueño y lograra dormirse, pero algo le llamó su atención.

“Otabek Altin – En Línea”

. . .

. .

..

.

_“¿Usualmente te duermes tarde?”_

Eso decía el mensaje que Yuri decidió mandar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Una respuesta apareció en su pantalla pocos segundos después.

“Más o menos. No puedo dormir. ¿Y tú?”

_“Bueno, usualmente duermo a esta hora, y hoy fue la anomalía.”_

“Si quieres podemos hablar un rato, tal vez eso te ayude a que te den ganas de dormir.”

Yuri sonrió y escribió su respuesta.

“ _Claro_.”

_Ah, Otabek. Ahora ya no deseo dormir_. Yuri podría pasarse toda la noche hablando con el kazajo si pudiera.

Obviamente no le podría decir eso.

Pero lo hizo.

_“Puedo llegar a pasarme la noche despierto si significara que podré hablar contigo.”_


	2. Capítulo 2

Yuri por unos segundos cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió, para ver el mensaje que había acabado de enviarle a Otabek.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Su reacción no fue mejor cuando una respuesta apareció.

**“Oh, ¿en serio?”**

_Mierda…_

**“Me pasa lo mismo contigo.”**

**“Hace bastante que no tenía conversaciones tan fluidas con alguien.”**

¿Eh?

Los minutos pasaron y Yuri no había respondido al mensaje aún.

Otro mensaje apareció.

**“¿Fui muy directo? Lo siento, Yuri.”**

Yuri respiró profundo y escribió su respuesta.

_“No, no te preocupes. Estaba sorprendido, eso es todo.”_

_“Lo tomaré como un cumplido.”_

**“Que bien, por un momento pensé que me había pasado un poco.”**

_“Si para ti eso es pasarte, me pregunto si alguna vez has llegado a tener novia, heh.”_

  **“¿Amigas con derecho cuentan?”**

_“Nop”_

**“Entonces no he tenido ninguna.”**

_“Me sorprende. Esperaba que tuvieras por lo menos dos.”_

**“Nunca me interesé mucho en salir con chicas y realmente nunca me sentí atraído por ninguna. Bastante simple, en realidad.”**

_“Woah, esperaba que fueras como…”_

_“No sé,”_

_“Estrictamente heterosexual o algo”_

**“Nah, casi podría considerarme asexual, pero aún tengo cosas que ver.”**

**“Apenas soy mayor de edad, no es como que cumplir los 18 automáticamente me brinde la sabiduría de un hombre de unas cuatro décadas y resuelva todas mis dudas sobre quien soy.”**

Yuri tragó saliva y pensó un momento antes de enviar su mensaje.

_“¿Y no has probado con chicos?”_

Otabek se tomó un minuto en responder.

**“… Pues no, nunca había pensado en todo ese tema romántico, así que no fue tanto como ‘probar’ si me gustaba.”**

**“Si se me presentaba una oportunidad yo veía si la tomaba o no, y todas las que se me presentaron fueron chicas”**

**“. . .”**

**“¿Y qué hay de ti? Hemos hablado bastante de mí, cuéntame un poco de cómo te va a ti.”**

_“Es algo embarazoso.”_

**“No me voy a reír ni nada, no te preocupes.”**

Yuri tragó saliva y pensó muy bien lo que diría. No pensaba en cagarla otra vez.

_“El número de relaciones en las que he estado se puede contar con menos de una mano”_

_“Porque no he estado en ninguna”_

**“No sé por qué te avergonzabas de decir eso”**

_“Pues porque usualmente los chicos de mi edad ya saben más de esto. Ya han tenido novias, ya saben para donde les va el tren o por lo menos están probando para verlo, y ya saben cómo es tocar una teta que no sea de su madre o cómo funcionan los masajes de próstata”_

**“Bueno si, pero es mejor que no tengas nada de experiencia a que te fuerces a conseguirla y termines mal tú mismo, ¿no? Tienes 15, es normal que estés cuestionando eso todavía.”**

**“Además ya he tenido conocidos que querían… Cómo explicártelo…”**

**“Encajar”**

**“Y solo para ver si les servía se convencían a sí mismos de hacer cosas que realmente no querían ni tenían que hacer. Es mejor que todo llegue a su debido tiempo en vez de forzarlo, ¿no crees?”**

_“Wow, me sorprende que tú me des consejos que ya he escuchado mucho por parte de Victor”_

**“Victor parece tu padre, ahora que lo mencionas.”**

**“Y Yuri tu madre”**

_“Ya me habría suicidado si lo fueran”_

**“No digas eso, le agradezco a ellos dos por hacer que nos conozcamos”**

_“Bueno, eso de que ellos dos sean como mis padres es una broma recurrente entre nosotros tres. Serían el perfecto ejemplo de padres que te avergüenzan frente a tu clase o algo así”_

Yuri notó el mensaje que Otabek le había enviado, el cual no había visto porque estaba concentrado en escribir su respuesta.

Escribió un segundo mensaje rápidamente.

_“… Y bueno, sí, podría agradecerles eso también.”_

_“De todos modos, ¿cómo acabamos hablando de eso?”_

**“Tu sacaste el tema de la novia”**

_“Ah.”_

**“Y después lo de si he probado con chicos”**

_“Cierto.”_

**“Pero me dejaste con una duda”**

_“¿Cuál?”_

**“A pesar de la poca experiencia que tienes.”**

**“¿Qué prefieres?”**

**“¿Chicos o chicas? Tranquilo, no te juzgaré ni nada.”**

Yuri sintió un nudo en el estómago por la pregunta. Pero se sentía en confianza con Otabek, así que decidió responder honestamente.

_“Chicos.”_

_“Digo uhm”_

_“Probablemente”_

**“¿Tienes alguna razón o es una simple preferencia?”**

_“Simple preferencia, nunca sentí mucho interés por las chicas._ _No me disgustan ni nada, pero nunca me sentí interesado en ellas de manera romántica o sexual.”_

_“Realmente no he tenido experiencia con ninguno de los dos géneros, así que lo que te he contado hasta ahora es como una simple preferencia vista desde afuera. Desde un punto de vista más…”_

_“Ignorante…”_

_“Por decirlo de alguna manera.”_

**“Ah, está bien, no te preocupes, entiendo a qué te refieres.”**

_“Y… ¿Por qué preguntas?”_

**“Curiosidad.”**

Yuri sonrió levemente al leer el mensaje, a pesar de saber que Otabek no lo podía ver.

_“Me sorprende que preguntes cosas así como si nada.”_

**“No te creas, en la vida real estoy mucho menos relajado. Me sorprende más que no parezca molestarte el responderlas.”**

_“Bueno, me entretiene responder cosas así, y sé que no te burlarás y que no eres un predador de niños así que uhm…”_

_“Confío en ti.”_

**“Tomaré eso como un cumplido.”**

**“Gracias, Yuri.”**

Yuri suspiró, mirando a otro lado para que sus ojos que acababan de pasar bastante rato pegados a una pantalla brillante de celular descansaran un poco en la oscuridad de la habitación de Yuri. _¿Cómo terminamos hablando de este tipo de cosas?_

Bueno, eran las 1 de la mañana, casi las 2, no era extraño que a esta hora las conversaciones de todo el mundo con sus amigos se tornaran de esa manera y se fueran por _ese_ camino.

Yuri bostezó y decidió acomodarse en su cama para dormirse, pero no sin antes mandarle a Otabek un mensaje despidiéndose.

_“Bueno, me estoy empezando a sentir con sueño, así que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.”_

**“Buenas noches, Yuri. Duerme bien.”**

_“¿Tú no te irás a dormir?”_

**“Tal vez me quede despierto un rato más.”**

_“Oh, está bien. Duerme bien, cuando sea que decidas hacerlo.”_

_“Sigamos hablando mañana.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow un capítulo entero dedicado a una conversación levemente hormonal entre ellos dos, que eficiencia. Decidí que los textos de Otabek fueran en negrita para diferenciarlos más fácilmente que los de Yurio, que fue un problema que noté al releer el primer capítulo. Desde este comenzarán a ir así, y tal vez en uno de estos días le gane a la flojera y edite los mensajes de Otabek del primer capítulo.  
> Bueno, subiré los capítulos que tengo escritos por ahora y luego intentaré ordenarlos un poco, con una especie de horario. Falta poco para que comience lo 'bueno', no se preocupen.  
> Ah, si, esta historia tendrá bastantes capítulos. Llevo unos cuatro escritos hasta ahora y tengo ideas para más adelante, y viendo como va, tal vez termine con unos diez capítulos de 1,500 palabras más o menos. O por lo menos cualquier cantidad que sea más de 1,000.  
> Este fic no será inocente, como podrán haber visto en los tags. Eso se vendrá más adelante, más o menos en el capítulo 5-6, y los pecados que tengo pensados y/o escritos son bastantes (?  
> Esta historia es como una mezcla de la primera relación que Yurio ha tenido mezclado con su despertar sexual y hormonas derrochadas en todas partes porque estoy segura que Yurio no se salva de estas (?? Esperenlo con ansias <3


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es levemente más corto que los demás, pero aún así espero que les guste. No ocurre mucho que digamos pero quería subir un capítulo nuevo antes de Año Nuevo, y subiré el siguiente con un poco más de acción mañana o pasado. Perdón si tiene errores, estaba apurandome a mi misma para subirlo lolol  
> He estado intentando que cada capítulo siga una lista que creé antes de comenzar a escribir, que era como "Capítulo x: pasa esto esto y esto", y preferí que en vez de alargar el capítulo con información inútil y hacerlo más latero lo subiría como era mejor en mi opinión y subir el siguiente pronto.   
> Ah si, las llamadas entre Yurio y Otabek tendrán formato similar al de los mensajes, porque no encontré otra forma de hacerlos más fácil de reconocer jfbfjkgbfjkbgkjfd

Yuri se despertó  más tarde que lo usual. Hoy no tenía práctica así que no se preocupó por eso.

Antes de levantarse a hacerse su desayuno o algo desbloqueó su celular y comenzó a revisarlo. Usualmente solo revisaba aplicaciones como Instagram y Twitter.

Pero un último mensaje de Otabek en su pantalla captó su atención. Un mensaje que no había visto antes de irse a dormir.

Pero, ¿cómo lo haría si este último mensaje fue enviado a las tres de la mañana?

Yuri lo leyó.

**“No tengo nada que hacer mañana, ¿y tú?”**

“Pensaba en que podríamos ir al cine hoy, a ver esa película que tanto deseabas ver. Pero si estás ocupado lo entenderé.”

_¿Por qué suena como si esperaba que yo estuviera despierto?_

Yuri dejó su celular de lado para pensar un poco. No tenía nada que hacer ese día, tal vez ejercitarse un poco en la mañana como usualmente hacía, lo cual solo consistía de trotar un poco y practicar ejercicios de flexibilidad. No le tomaría más de una hora y media hacer eso y ducharse rápidamente.

Yuri tomó su celular nuevamente y escribió una respuesta.

_“Claro, no tengo nada que hacer tampoco. ¿Te parece que nos veamos a las dos de la tarde en las afueras del cine del centro comercial?”_

Un mensaje de respuesta apareció unos minutos después.

**“Si, a esa hora está bien. Hay una función a las 2:45, según la página web del cine.”**

Yuri miró su reloj y vio la hora, eran las 11:40 AM, tenía tiempo suficiente.

**“Podría irte a buscar a tu casa si quieres. Me gustaría andar en mi motocicleta contigo alguna vez”**

Yuri sintió su rostro calentarse mientras un sonrojo leve cubría sus mejillas. Sus dedos temblaban levemente mientras escribía su respuesta.

_“Como quieras. Con tal de que la manejes bien y no nos mates, no tengo problema con eso.”_

**“No te preocupes, creo manejarla bastante bien, y si estás ahí conmigo me esforzaré el doble porque odiaría lastimarte.”**

_¿Qué con esa respuesta? Heh…_ El sonrojo de Yuri no mejoró con ese mensaje, y de hecho pudo sentirlo empeorar un poco a pesar de sus intentos de hacer una broma sobre eso.

_“Bueno, trato hecho. Te mando mi dirección enseguida, para que no lo olvide luego.”_

Yuri envió su dirección y Otabek simplemente respondió con un emoji con el pulgar arriba. Se cambió de su pijama a algo más cómodo para hacer ejercicio y pasó más o menos una hora ocupado con ello. Luego de eso fue a ducharse.

Usualmente no se demoraba mucho en hacer eso, pero ese día deseaba relajarse un poco y calmar sus nervios. _¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Solo saldré con Otabek, y no es como que sea la primera vez…_

Al salir de la ducha una llamada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era de Otabek.

Yuri contestó.

**“Ah, Yuri, por fin contestaste.”**

_“Lo siento, estaba duchándome. ¿Cuántas veces llamaste?”_

**“Unas tres más o menos. Bueno, te llamaba para preguntarte si preferías que fuera a buscarte antes para que pasáramos a comer algo antes de la película, ya que es pasado el mediodía.”**

_“Oh, bueno, si tú quieres. ¿A qué hora sería eso, más o menos?”_

**“Hm… ¿Media hora más?”**

_“Ok, es suficiente para que me logre vestir antes de que llegues.”_

**“Está bien, hablamos después, entonces.”**

Otabek cortó y Yuri respiró profundo y comenzó a correr a su habitación a buscar algo decente y de paso ordenar su casa para que Otabek no decidiera huir al ver el desorden que tenía.

_ME HUBIERAS AVISADO QUE PASARÍAS ANTES LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ OTABEK Y LA CONCHA DE LA LORA_

Yuri terminó de ordenar y vestirse en menos de veinte minutos, y decidió ir a ordenarse un poco el cabello para que la humedad del día no le diera un afro por una semana. Decidió hacerse una coleta  pequeña para evitarse las molestias por la motocicleta de Otabek, lo cual le terminaría dando un afro o peinado de cantante de reggae incluso si se peinaba.

Se sentó a ver Animal Planet en su televisión la cual para su suerte estaba dando su programa favorito de gatos enojados como él mismo. Por fin la televisión le daba cosas con las cuales podría identificarse.

En unos minutos recibió un mensaje de Otabek sonar en su celular, era un simple “Estoy afuera” y un emoji que lo hacía parecer padre confundido o un conductor de Uber.

Yuri se estiró un poco antes de respirar profundo y abrir la puerta. Otabek estaba ahí mirando las demás casas como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar antes.

Yuri aún estaba nervioso, y luego de que Otabek le diera un casco y se subiera a su moto, él se subió atrás de él, tímidamente poniendo sus manos alrededor del mayor. _¿Le molestará si me acerco más…?_ Pensó Yuri al momento que se movía más cerca del cuerpo del kazajo, sintiendo como este hacía un gesto de sorpresa. Fue levemente adorable.

−Bueno, Yuri. Afírmate bien, no quiero que te mates −dijo Otabek con una leve sonrisa.

−No me voy a matar. Ahora vamos, que no quiero que pasemos dos horas acá parados y nos perdamos el almuerzo y la película –respondió Yuri frunciendo el ceño. No le importaban las bromas –¿se podían considerar bromas? – que Otabek decía de vez en cuando, era solo que no quería que las hormonas de la pubertad usaran la actual posición que tenían ellos dos para causar momentos incómodos con Yuri como el protagonista y principal afectado por la vergüenza de las tan bien conocidas erecciones incómodas que siempre lograban salirse con la suya, así que quería que partieran luego.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo terminó siendo más largo que lo que esperaba, pero creo que es mejor que el pasado. Ahora que lo pienso el pasado fue peor que lo usual, así que espero que este sea mejor.  
> Me entusiasmé un poco, lo siento.  
> Por ahora si hay errores espero me disculpen, no creo que pueda revisarlo bien ya que estoy apenas con mi conexión de porquería.  
> Pero bueno, ya está comenzando lo bueno, y en el siguiente viene el salseo, así que esperenlo con ansias <3

A pesar de que Yuri esperaba con ansias ver la película que iba a ver con Otabek, no pudo concentrarse en ello en toda la salida. Por alguna razón la cercanía que sentía con Otabek a su lado lo hacía pensar cosas sin sentido, se sentía extraño, se sentía _tímido_.

Acabó con su “almuerzo” en menos de diez minutos, se compró el vaso más grande de soda que vendían en el cine, y eligieron un puesto que _tan afortunadamente_ estaba rodeado por muy poca gente. Yuri generalmente prefería esos ya que no le gustaba estar en los asientos con más gente porque  siempre tenía la mala fortuna de ser interrumpido durante películas por gente mirando en sus celulares con sonido activado, llantos de bebé, gente conversando con volumen alto sobre temas completamente alejados de la película, o si era sobre la película, eran solamente spoilers que enojaban a Yuri, y sin contar los infaltables golpes de asiento de los niños malcriados con padres permisivos que se sentaban atrás de él. En este caso eso fue peor.

Sus manos rozaron accidentalmente unas cuantas veces durante las dos horas que estuvieron en sus asientos, y cada una afectaba a Yuri más que la anterior. Ya era demasiado, estaba enojándose. A Otabek no parecía importarle, pero a Yuri si, y no deseaba que su irritación arruinara una salida que creía ser perfectamente normal.

Yuri tuvo que ir tres veces al baño, la primera excusándose con que no había ido en su casa antes de salir, y las dos siguientes usando sus vasos de bebida del cine como excusas. Eran mentiras, porque la verdad era que solo quería huir, ir al baño, respirar, ya que cerca de Otabek sentía que el aire ardía, tomar agua para calmar su increíblemente insaciable sed, y mojar su rostro para intentar que el ardor y los nervios que sentía se disiparan junto al agua fría que se lanzaba con rabia. Dejó el lavamanos hecho un desastre con toda el agua que lanzó y la tierra que tenía en sus zapatos que manchaba los charcos en el suelo.

_Probablemente Otabek piense que tengo diarrea explosiva o algo. Me gusta pasar el rato con él, pero por alguna razón hoy me siento demasiado extraño y nervioso. Probablemente él no lo note o no le interese mucho, pero de alguna manera tengo que darle algo de vuelta por aguantar mis estupideces que probablemente estén arruinando esto._

En total Yuri terminó perdiéndose casi un tercio de la película, porque sus huidas al baño no fueron cortas.

−Yuri, tengo una pregunta. –dijo Otabek completamente serio. Acababan de salir de la sala del cine, y se acercaban a la salida en un largo y oscuro pasillo levemente iluminado por luces en el suelo y celulares encendidos de personas alrededor de ellos.

Yuri sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al escuchar a Otabek decir eso. Genial ahora entiendo como el cerdo se siente antes de las competencias. − ¿Qué?

−Es algo directo, pero siento que debo preguntarte.

Las piernas de Yuri temblaban levemente.

−Dime, Yuri… −Otabek miró directamente al ruso. Parecía más serio que nunca− ¿Estás enfermo del estómago o algo? Noté que te escapaste al baño como tres veces durante la película, pero no quería molestarte mientras estábamos viéndola.

Yuri quería gritar y golpear a alguien pero solamente decidió apretar la tela de sus pantalones hasta que sentía que sus uñas comenzaban a dolerle por la fuerza que aplicó. Era bueno que fuera oscuro donde estaban porque así Otabek no podría ver la expresión del menor, pero el hecho de que el pasillo era ridículamente largo no ayudaba en absolutamente nada. Otabek paró de caminar y se movió a un lado del camino, cerca de Yuri. Las pocas personas que iban atrás de ellos pasaron de largo, casi dejándolos completamente solos en la oscuridad.

−N-No, no es eso. Es solo que… − _Genial adoro titubear_. Yuri quería salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, por algún motivo. ¿Qué mierda era lo que afectaba tanto, siquiera? Era solamente una salida con un amigo, no es como que al salir de ese cine de mierda moriría o algo. Pero ciertamente sentía algo similar a esa ansiedad. –Hoy amanecí con mucha sed, y sentía náuseas y, uh, yo…

−Si te sentías mal pudiste avisarme, podríamos haber movido esto para otro día.

−No es eso. No era como sentirme enfermo, era… No sé, algo extraño… P-Pero ahora me siento mejor, así que mejor vayámonos y-..

Yuri solo logró dar un paso hacia el lado, antes de que un brazo del mayor lo acorralara contra la oscura pared. Aún estaban levemente lejos de la salida, así que no sentía que improvisar algo más serviría.  Miró a Otabek, quien seguía serio, pero por alguna razón no pudo despegar su mirada del kazajo. Algo tenían esos ojos, que lo hacían sentir una fascinación que acababa de descubrir. Además de no poder despegar sus ojos de los de Otabek, tampoco sentía que quería hacerlo.

−Nuestra conversación me dejó preguntándome algo, Yuri. – _por dios Otabek que te está pasando dios mío sálveme Ave María._

Yuri no pudo responder en seguida, y en cambio solo pudo tragar saliva. Luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, decidió responder. Quería continuar la conversación, en parte por una gran curiosidad e interés repentinos, pero también porque sentía que solo quería que terminaran de hablar para salir de ahí y cambiar el tema.

− ¿Qué cosa…?

−Tu dijiste que no has tenido experiencia con nadie, ni chicos ni chicas, ¿cierto?

Yuri sintió que se sonrojaba. Nuevamente, agradeció a la oscuridad ya que ayudaría a que fuera menos notorio, casi invisible. Pero eso no cubriría la calidez que comenzaba a emanar.

Asintió con su cabeza.

− ¿Ni siquiera un beso, o por lo menos una relación con alguien?

−Ya te dije, mis experiencias podrían contarse en menos de una mano, no tengo nada. Con suerte he tomado la mano de una chica que no fuera familiar mío.

Yuri juró haber sentido que la distancia entre él y Otabek era más pequeña que antes. Mucho más pequeña, y ahora que estaban casi completamente solos, se sentía más intensa, y el calor que se esparcía alrededor de ellos no ayudaba en nada. Yuri comenzó a sudar levemente.

Otabek no era un chico tan alto, era más alto que Yuri, pero no era una gran diferencia de estaturas. Siendo así, ¿cómo pudo acorralar a alguien como el ruso tan fácilmente y ponerlo nervioso sin siquiera intimidarlo con  palabras amenazantes? Era Yuri Plisetsky, por Dios, no era alguien frágil como otros chicos de su edad. Era conocido por ser de carácter fuerte.

−Y…−Otabek sonaba extrañamente callado ahora. Como si el calor del momento por fin lo alcanzó. − ¿No quisieras aprender cómo se hace?

_AH POR DIOS MÍO LA VIRGEN DE GUADALUPE Y TODOS LOS SANTOS QUE EXISTEN QUÉ MIERDA, OTABEK._

− ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Yuri inconscientemente fuerte. Las pocas personas que aún quedaban en la sala, que estaban saliendo, voltearon repentinamente, y al ver la escena atrás de ellos, Yuri logró sentir unas suaves risillas.

Genial, ahora el rostro de nuestro querido Yuri ahora estaba en llamas y sentía como si tuviera neumonía.

Otabek se sorprendió por el cambio de volumen en la voz de Yuri, pero no dejó de acorralarlo contra la pared. De hecho, no se movió además de su leve sobresalto por culpa de Yuri.

−Fue mala idea preguntarte eso…− murmuró Otabek suavemente mirando hacia un lado.

Yuri bajó la mirada. –…en realidad si siento un poco de interés…− dijo casi inaudible. No era alguien que usualmente hablaba bajo, pero por alguna razón lo dijo casi imposible de escuchar, como si no fuera que hace unos segundos exclamó una respuesta a la pregunta de Otabek que era incluso más directa que lo que Yuri esperaría de él.

Otabek lo volvió a mirar. − ¿Qué?

Yuri suspiró y miró a Otabek fijamente. Inconscientemente se lamió un poco los labios antes de subir su mirada.

−En realidad si siento algo de interés por aprender…

Otabek no se salvó de ruborizarse ante la respuesta de Yuri. Esperaba algo más como ser rechazada su propuesta o que Yuri lo pisara y saliera corriendo. No pudo evitar sonreír, y movió un mechón de cabello del rostro de Yuri hacia un lado, que tapaba un poco  y caía casi hasta el nivel de su mentón. – ¿Y quieres que te enseñe? De la poca experiencia que tengo algo tuve que rescatar.

Yuri exhaló el aire que ni siquiera supo que estaba aguantando. –Sí, eso sería una buena idea…

Yuri logró ver como Otabek tragaba saliva antes de hablar con una voz levemente temblorosa y suave. –Tómalo como algo de amigo a amigo.

Yuri asintió nuevamente; Otabek se acercó tortuosamente lento a Yuri, decidido por hacerlo pero preocupado por no precipitarse y perturbar a Yuri.

Sus labios estaban casi rozándose, Yuri se aferró a la pared sin darse cuenta. No se atrevió a respirar, moverse ni cerrar sus ojos.

Yuri pudo sentir la más mínima presión en sus labios comenzar, lentamente haciéndose más notoria. Fue suave. Muy suave para los gustos de Yuri. Otabek decidió ir con el beso más infantil e inocente para comenzar con Yuri, pero no se sentía capaz de corresponderlo, dada la tensión del momento y la repentina inseguridad que sintió respecto a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero aun así no se sentía capaz de sentir disgusto u odio por el beso, y de hecho, su corazón latía tan rápido a causa del suave toque de labios que Yuri sentía que tal vez ese pensamiento de morir al salir del cine no era una idea tan retorcida.

Fue relativamente corto, y al momento de separarse, Yuri bajó la mirada.

El momento fue interrumpido por una voz fuerte que venía desde los asientos más cercanos a la pantalla del cine. − ¡Bien hecho, compadre! ¡Ya _la_ tienes _lista_!

Yuri dejó su inexplicable timidez repentina de lado para gritar algo de vuelta. − ¡VETE LUEGO DE ACÁ, LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ!

Quien sea que gritó la primera frase se calló instantáneamente y susurró algo. –Ah, era chico.

Otabek se alejó un poco de él con la mirada baja y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida. –Fui con lo más suave que tengo para tu primer beso. No quería que sintieras que quería aprovecharme de ti.

Yuri se quedó unos segundos sin moverse de donde estaba.

− ¿Yuri?

Yuri se sobresaltó un poco, pero salió de sus pensamientos para irse al lado de Otabek y juntos fueron a la dichosa salida del cine, que parecía estar a casi un kilómetro porque esa bazofia se sentía como que nunca terminaría.

El beso fue suave, inocente, infantil, todos los sinónimos que existieran de esas palabras, pero lo dejó pensando en bastantes cosas. Yuri no quería arruinar su primera amistad fuera del patinaje, pero si así era como iba a hacer.

Al llegar a su casa saludó a su abuelo que había vuelto de donde sea que estuvo durante el día. Parecía levemente preocupado, y no era de menos, ya que Yuri le había dado una mediocre “explicación” de donde había ido antes de irse vía un mensaje de texto que le envió al ladrillo que su abuelo usaba como teléfono. Luego de disculparse apropiadamente, explicar de manera decente donde y con quien estuvo y comer un poco del almuerzo que su abuelo había preparado, Yuri decidió irse a su cuarto y encerrarse junto a su gato para lograr aclarar sus pensamientos un poco.

El beso que Otabek le había dado había causado más preguntas, pero resolvió otras. _‘¿Por qué Otabek se atrevería a hacer eso como un simple favor?’, ‘¿Estará molesto por mi culpa?_ ’ O… _‘¿Sentirá algo que no me ha dicho todavía?’_ eran algunas de las nuevas preguntas que aparecieron en la mente de Yuri, junto a muchas otras más. Entre las preguntas que el beso resolvió estaba la que acomplejaba más a Yuri en toda su salida.

_‘¿Cómo me siento por él?’_

Comparó ese sentimiento al que sentía por Victor y Yuuri como amigos.

Lo que sentía por Otabek era extraño, aún no tenía una forma de explicarlo a la perfección.

El que tenía por Victor y Yuuri era algo más fraternal, no era como lo que tenía por Otabek.

A Victor y Yuuri no los podía ver como algo más de sí mismo, ni siquiera como padre y madre, ya que eran sus amigos y eso de que ellos sean sus padres era una simple broma recurrente viendo como ellos estaban juntos y eran mucho mayores que Yuri, y como adultos responsables que debían ser, a veces cuidaban de Yuri y lo aconsejaban con su mayor conocimiento sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo. Tal vez tuvo uno que otro pensamiento pasajero sin sentido por Victor antes de saber sobre lo que ambos sentían por el otro, pero eso era un simple resultado de la pubertad afectándolo, ya que eso tampoco era algo fuera de lo común, y nunca pasó a mayores.

‘Lo que ambos sentían por el otro’ era otra cosa que se ocupaba sus pensamientos. Ellos dos tenían una relación tan pura cuya confianza y apoyo mutuo era uno de los sentimientos principales más notorios. Ellos expresaban su amor de forma tan libre, como si el amor entre dos hombres fuera lo mejor visto en Rusia y Japón, como si al conocerse sentían que no estaban con un extraño, sino con alguien que conocieron durante toda su vida y estaban esperando el momento para encontrarse.

Ellos pudieron demostrarse su amor incluso antes de comenzar una relación o siquiera confesarlo. Por mucho que esto molestara a Yuri, él sabía que el amor entre Victor y Yuuri era real y no habría mucho que podría contra ello.

Pero el beso resolvió como se sentía por Otabek.

_‘¿Acaso me he enamorado a primera vista de Otabek?’_

Pues, si, era algo como eso. Otabek captó su atención desde el momento en que se conocieron, pero al reconocer lo bien que se entendían, resultó ser que su primer amor terminó siendo su amigo.

Pero no pensaba admitir ese amor. Otabek era un buen tipo, era bastante comprensivo y apoyaba a los demás como podía, incluso si su expresión seria no le hacía justicia, además de que casi podría considerarlo caballeroso. Pero no quería que ese amor arruinara su amistad, así que sentía que en vez de arriesgarse, lo ocultaría hasta que se disipara o sintiera que era apropiado admitirlo.

Lo que sea que pasara primero.

 

* * *

 

_“Oye, Otabek. Victor y el katsudon me invitaron a una parte, pero… “_

_“No quiero tener que soportar eso de verlos siendo tiernos y metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta así que… ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?”_

_“Aliviará mi sufrimiento un poco, por lo menos, y además ellos quieren ‘integrarte’ más, así que… ¿Qué dices?”_

Yuri aún no dejaba de pensar en…

Cosas.

Pero no mucho parecía haber cambiado entre él y Otabek desde que tuvo lo más cercano a una experiencia romántica en toda su vida hace aproximadamente tres días.

Prefería intentar devolverle el favor a Otabek viendo como había acabado su salida al cine con alguna salida mejor, o tal vez un regalo si sentía que era necesario.

**“¿Dónde irán?”**

_“A una discoteca. He ido un par de veces para allá, así que conozco el lugar y aprendí como infiltrarme sin que me mataran por tener quince años.”_

**“Ah, claro, pero no me gusta mucho bailar, espero no arruinarles la salida.”**

_“No te preocupes, yo apenas bailo cosas además de ballet, y obviamente no se hace de eso en estas discotecas de mierda, así que lo más probable es que solo los vea bailar y rezar para que Yuuri no tome mucho y haga alguna estupidez o que no escuchemos gemidos viniendo del baño.”_

**“Entonces está bien. ¿Podrías mandarme la dirección y fecha?”**

_“Iremos mañana como a las 8, aprovechando que mi abuelo tiene que hacer unas cosas en otra ciudad, y no estará en casa por un par de días. Te mandaré la dirección más tarde.”_

**“¿Dejas a tu abuelo viajar solo así como así?”**

_“No está tan viejo, en realidad, no creo que le dé un infarto en medio de la calle o lo asalten. Saqué ciertas cualidades de él, así que eso debería decirte suficiente.”_

_“Además de que no es la primera vez que viaja, puede movilizarse solo.”_

**“Oh, entonces está bien, supongo.”**

Yuri suspiró.

_“Bueno, les avisaré a los tortolos que irás.”_


	5. Capítulo 5

A pesar de que pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo en el lugar, Victor y Yuuri decidieron irse antes de la discoteca luego de recibir una llamada sobre Makkachin, o por lo menos eso dijeron ellos antes de que ambos se disculparan con Otabek y Yuri y los dejaran solos al alejarse.

Victor y Yuuri se fueron rápidamente tomados de las manos. Las luces del lugar hacían que sus anillos de compromiso brillaran. El silencio entre Yuri y Otabek se estaba volviendo incómodo, así que quería romper el hielo de alguna manera.

−Esos dos… Me pregunto cómo es que han llegado tan lejos juntos. Se han conocido por unos diez meses y ya tienen un matrimonio planeado. No siento si debería odiarlo o sentir envidia de lo mucho que se quieren. –dijo Yuri. No dejaba de observarlos hasta que desaparecieron en la distancia. –Pero si yo estuviera en una relación como esa por lo menos tendría la decencia de no andar tocando a mi pareja a cada parte que vamos juntos.

−Yuri, tengo una pregunta.

− ¿Hm?

− ¿Por qué te dicen Yurio? Los he escuchado decir ese apodo bastantes veces, me da curiosidad.

−Es solo un estúpido apodo que recibí la primera vez que aparecí en la casa de Yuuri. Su hermana de casi mediana edad me lo dio para diferenciarnos. –Yuri parecía sentirse irritado solamente por recordar ese momento que fue bautizado como “Yurio”

−Dime, ¿te gusta que te digan así?

−En realidad no, pero luego de un tiempo me acostumbré a eso, así que ya no me molesta tanto como antes. O por lo menos no lo suficiente para que me enoje.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. El vaso de Otabek estaba casi totalmente lleno, y no parecía querer tomárselo.

− ¿Te vas a tomar eso? –preguntó Yuri apuntando al vaso del mayor.

−No, ni sé porque lo pedí si no soy muy amante del alcohol.

− ¿Me lo das?

−Eres menor de edad, y es una bebida fuerte. No puedo dártelo.

−Otabek, desde pequeño he cometido el error de confundir el vodka de mi abuelo con mi vaso de agua, no creo que un trago con colores feos me afecte. –Yuri sonaba curiosamente feliz de contar esa experiencia. Probablemente deseaba el momento más apropiado para hablar sobre cosas que usualmente no le contaría a la gente. O tal vez esto sí, para intentar sonar como que resiste el alcohol.

−Bueno, bueno, como sea. No tomes mucho, no  quiero tener que cuidar de tu trasero si te entusiasmas.

−Oh, yo sé que te encantaría eso. –dijo Yuri antes de tomar el vaso de Otabek y llevárselo a la boca y tomarse la mitad de un trago, haciendo una leve mueca antes de tomarse el resto.

−Oh dios.

− ¿Qué tal?

−Iba a hacer una broma sobre eso pero mejor no lo haré. Era un vaso grande, me sorprende.

−No fue tan malo, esperaba que fuera peor.

El silencio incómodo volvió a aparecer, y esta vez duró mucho más que antes.

Yuri comenzaba a sentirse levemente mareado y acalorado. No quiso pensar en la opción de que fuera culpa de la bebida, ya que no quería siquiera pensar que tendría tan poca resistencia al alcohol.

[Una canción nueva](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xmap94TcDNs) comenzó a sonar en el lugar, y Yuri la conocía.

−No me gusta mucho esta canción, pero usualmente la ponen en este lugar, así que me terminé acostumbrando –dijo Yuri− Victor y el katsudon tienen el suficiente mal gusto para irse a bailar juntos después de que yo les digo que paso de eso. Ya me da nauseas verlos tocándose desde lejos, si estuviera más cerca probablemente vomitaré.

A pesar de su comentario Yuri comenzó a mover su pie al ritmo de la canción. Probablemente no lo hacía a propósito, pero Otabek tomó esto como una invitación.

−Si quieres podemos ir a la pista de baile. No podemos pasar la noche entera en la barra, −dijo Otabek− Además de que no tienes edad para beber, ya me siento culpable por darte mi vaso de alcohol. No tendría sentido que estemos acá sin hacer nada. Tenemos tiempo, aprovechemos la noche, Yuri.

Yuri miró la pista de baile por un segundo, luego al suelo, y finalmente a Otabek. Ya decidió una respuesta.

−Uh… Está bien, pero solo será una canción. No acostumbro bailar a este tipo de música, y tampoco me gusta.

−Me pasa lo mismo, pero mejor eso que no hacer nada. Además es solo para pasar el rato. No venimos a las discotecas a hablar –dijo Otabek con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

La canción todavía no llegaba ni a un cuarto de su totalidad, así que aún tenían tiempo para bailar. Se acercaron incómodamente a la pista, haciéndose espacio entre los grupos de amigos y parejas que bailaban provocativamente al son de la música.

Yuri no acostumbraba a bailar cosas que no fueran ballet, por lo que su danza juntos comenzó incómoda y torpe, siguiendo los pasos que veían a otras personas hacer. Poco a poco Yuri comenzaba a sentirse más inmerso  en el sugestivo baile, sintiendo que el alcohol debió haber tenido un efecto en él. Movía y meneaba sus caderas de manera sensual siguiendo la canción. Otabek no tenía queja alguna.

Yuri tomaba más confianza con Otabek a medida que seguía la canción y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y se acercó más, sintiendo su pecho presionado contra el del kazajo. El corazón de Otabek comenzaba a acelerarse.

Tal vez el alcohol no fue buena idea. ¿Quién sabría que Yuri Plisetsky, un prodigio del patinaje, casi un hada rusa cuando estaba en el hielo, pasaría a esto luego de un simple vaso de bebida alcohólica fuerte, y pasaría de bailar ballet a algo más sugestivo y sexual, casi llegando a lo vergonzoso?

La canción llegó a una parte más lenta, la cual Otabek aprovechó para torpemente colocar sus manos en la fina cintura de Yuri y acercar su cabeza al cuello del menor. No deseaba aprovecharse del estado del joven ruso, al contrario, le tomaba todo su autocontrol no permitirle a su cuerpo no traicionarle con sus hormonas, pero siempre había deseado tener este nivel de proximidad con Yuri, y aunque no quería pasarse con él mientras estaba en un estado como ese, no perdería una oportunidad para sentir las suaves curvas del patinador con sus propias manos. – Lo que menos esperó era que Yuri estuviera tan metido en el baile como para poner sus femeninas manos en el pecho de Otabek, y suavemente bajar su cuerpo agachándose mientras movía las caderas de una manera que no le envidiaba nada a una stripper profesional, casi alcanzaba la altura del entrepierna del kazajo, lo cual solo podría a prueba su control aún más. Yuri miraba hacia arriba con una mirada casi lujuriosa mientras lamía sus labios y Otabek estaba al borde de no poder más.

El resto de la canción transcurrió rápido para Yuri, pero para Otabek fue eterna. Al terminar, Yuri y él se alejaron de la pista.

−Uhm… Voy al baño, vuelvo enseguida, Yuri. –dijo Otabek antes de rápidamente correr a los baños que se encontraban al otro extremo de la discoteca, sin siquiera esperar a que Yuri respondiera.

Gracias a Dios el cuerpo de Otabek no lo traicionó esa noche, pero si lo dejó agotado con un fuerte sonrojo y algunas áreas de su cuerpo ardiendo; eran las partes que Yuri tocó mientras bailaban.

Otabek salió del baño luego de mojarse la cara con agua fría y pellizcarse la mejilla mientras se obligaba a si mismo a comportarse. Yuri estaba esperando en el mismo lugar mientras ocupaba su celular. Probablemente revisaba Instagram o algo.

El mayor se acercó a Yuri y se colocó a su lado. Miró su reloj para ver que hora era.

Eran las dos de la mañana.

A Otabek personalmente no le importaba quedarse despierto hasta tarde, pero una parte de él se sentía culpable por Yuri, ya que solo tenía quince años, no era apropiado tener a un menor como él hasta tarde en un lugar donde muchas cosas podrían ocurrirle.

Yuri bostezando sacó a Otabek de sus pensamientos.

− ¿Estás cansado? –preguntó el mayor.

−Un poco, no acostumbro a quedarme hasta tan tarde bailando, −respondió Yuri bloqueando su celular y guardándolo en su bolsillo− ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

−Está bien, eso era lo que te quería preguntar.

Otabek se preguntaba como soportaría aquellos pensamientos encontrados sobre Yuri esa noche –Vamos, Yuri. Te iré a dejar a tu casa.

El paseo de regreso a la casa de Yuri fue silencioso, y el menor cabeceaba de vez en cuando contra la espalda de Otabek.

Estaba cansado, eso era obvio.

 

* * *

 

Yuri no logró dormir al llegar a su casa, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba. Su cabeza le dolía un poco, se sentía levemente nauseabundo y no lograba pegar una pestaña.

No había pasado mucho desde que Otabek lo había ido a dejar a su casa en su motocicleta. Apenas cuarenta minutos, y 30 eran los que le tomaba llegar a casa del kazajo, así que no podía haberse quedado dormido aún.

Yuri tomó su celular y lo intentó llamar. Sentía un fuerte deseo por escuchar su voz a pesar de haber vuelto de una salida con él hace cuarenta minutos.

Otabek no contestó las primeras dos llamadas, pero si la tercera.

**“Siento no haber respondido, Yuri. Estaba duchándome.”**

_“Está bien…”_

Dios, se sentía con ganas de algo. No sabía que. Era una mezcla de deseo casi agobiante, junto a algo que no pudo describir. Sentía un nudo en el estómago.

**“Te veías cansado, me sorprende que no te hayas dormido aún.”**

_“Estaba pensando en eso también. Me siento algo mal, y por alguna razón no puedo dormir a pesar de lo cansado que me siento… Pero saliendo de ese tema, ¿llegaste bien a tu casa?”_

**“Si, no te preocupes. Suenas algo débil, ¿no necesitas que te vaya a dejar medicamentos a tu casa o algo?**

Yuri si sonaba débil, pero más que nada, vulnerable.

_“No es necesario. Pero… Ahora que lo pienso, verte me haría sentir mejor”_

_¿Qué estoy diciendo?_ Yuri sentía que este era el momento para hablar de esto con Otabek, pero no estaba realmente consiente de lo que estaba diciendo.

**“U-Uhm… Yuri, ¿sigues algo mareado por el alcohol?”**

_“No es eso. Solo me siento… No sé, brutalmente honesto o algo…”_

Otabek sintió su respiración cortarse.

_“Pero… Otabek, me gustaría mucho que estuvieses aquí conmigo. Tal vez a mi lado, en mi cama…”_

Otabek tragó saliva.

**“Y-Yuri… ¿Quieres que lleguemos a eso?”**

_“No sé… No sé qué quiero… Pero me siento con ganas de decirte muchas cosas. ¿Las escucharías, por lo menos?”_

**“Claro, Yuri. Te… Te escucharé.”**

_“Bueno… Solamente deseo que estés acá conmigo. Estoy solo en casa hasta mañana en la noche, tal vez esta soledad me está afectando. Me siento raro…”_

**“Yuri… No creo que pueda acompañarte ahora pero-“**

_“Otabek, dime… ¿Cómo te sientes por mí?”_

**“Ehm—Yuri, esa es una pregunta muy repentina… Y-Yo...”**

_“Dime, por favor…”_

Otabek se sentía algo extraño. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, ¡¿era esto bueno para su salud, por lo menos?!

**“Bueno, siento bastante afecto por ti… Como amigo-“**

_“No me refiero como amigo.”_

**“Entonces… ¿A qué te refieres?”**

_“Como algo más. Toma la idea, Otabek, por dios, has tenido más novias que yo…”_

**“Uhm… ¿Cómo amante?”**

_“Sí. A eso me refiero…”_

**“Lo siento, no me acostumbro a tener llamadas como estas”**

_“Bueno… Si estuvieses conmigo en mi casa, no querría dejarte ir. Te necesito, Otabek…”_

**“Yuri-…”**

_“Me gustaría que me besaras más, que me mostraras cuanta experiencia tienes, y te vuelvas algo más para mí”_

**“Yuri… Yo… Pienso que tal vez me he encariñado contigo más que lo esperado. No… No sabes lo mucho que deseo estar contigo ahora...”**

_“Si estuvieras acá, ¿qué me harías?”_

Otabek casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Yuri obviamente seguía afectado por el alcohol, no esperaría que fuera tan débil contra la bebida.

Respiró profundamente, ¿lo que iba a decir afectaría su amistad? Tal vez no lo haría, y Yuri tal vez ni recordaría lo que hablaron dado a que está levemente ebrio… Y tal vez hablar de ello es mejor que aprovecharse de su estado por sus propios deseos egoístas y carnales.

**“Por donde empezamos… Te haría muchas cosas...”**

_“Dímelas entonces, no me molestaría probarlas alguna vez.”_

**“Me gustaría tocar cada curva de tu cuerpo, y te besaría mientras lo hago, hasta que susurres que deseas más que eso, que te toque más directamente donde deseas más.”**

**“Cuando comiences a hacerlo, te daría eso que deseas.”**

_“No seré el único que rogará, en ese caso. No soy alguien frágil, te tocaré también.”_

_“Jugaría con tu cuerpo hasta que estés palpitando en tus pantalones, todo para que tenerte dentro de mí se sienta más satisfactorio.”_

**“Oh dios, Yuri… A pesar de que iré lento contigo, no creo que dure mucho, quiero venirme dentro tuyo, que me sientas llenándote, esa será una marca que te dejaré.”**

_“No vayas lento conmigo, Otabek, no soy de vidrio.”_

_“Deja tu autocontrol de lado cuando estés conmigo. Sé rudo, lléname con tu semen. Serás el único que podrá hacer eso, eres al único al que dejaré tocarme así. Ocúpame para tu placer, Beka-…”_

La voz de Yuri desapareció poco antes de poder terminar su oración, y se transformó en un suspiro suave.

_“Eres el único que podrá verme gemir y sollozar por lo bien que se siente. ¿No deseas eso, Otabek? Porque yo sí, quiero que me llenes, que me marques con tu caliente semen… Dios, quiero que me hagas gritar de placer, que muerdas mi cuello, y que esas marcas sean un recuerdo de como follamos y de lo mucho que lo disfruté.”_

**“Oh por Dios, Yuri… Deseo verte tanto ahora, me has dejado con un problema…”**

Ese problema era exactamente lo que estuvo intentando tener bajo control en la discoteca con Yuri. Otabek tenía una erección ahora, que no parecía que iba a calmarse pronto. _Ese es el efecto que tienes en mí, Yuri…_

_“M-Mañana iré a tu casa en la noche. No tengo nada que hacer, mi abuelo volverá pasado mañana.”_

_“Hagamos de lo que hablamos una realidad, ¿quieres?”_

_Por dios, Yuri, sí que quiero…_

**“Bueno, es demasiado tarde. Deberías seguir intentando dormir, Yuri. Mañana hablaremos.”**

_“Está bien…Buenas noches.”_

**“Buenas noches, _Yura_ …”**

Al cortar la llamada el rostro de Yuri ardía y desprendía calor, tanto que su propia fría habitación comenzó a sentirse más cálida. Tenía un obvio problema en sus pantalones que probablemente no desaparecería fácilmente.

A pesar de que la brutal honestidad que comenzó todo era resultado del alcohol, no es como que hubiese sido dominado por esto. El resto fue como una oportunidad para Yuri para poder lograr tener una conversación verdaderamente hormonal con Otabek.

Escondió su rostro en las almohadas y lanzó su celular a la otra esquina de su habitación. Sus piernas temblaban por los nervios, y el nudo en su estómago no estaba mejor, no pensaba que una llamada así terminaría en técnicamente una invitación a follar con su amigo… Y lo peor es que si le siguió la corriente y aceptó eso. Y peor aún era que su amigo también le confesó lo que quería hacer…

Intentaría dormir una vez más, luego de intentar convencerse de que lo reciente no fue un sueño húmedo o algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que elegí personalmente no me gusta, pero es más que nada por un cierto mmd que vi que me inspiró, así que la incorporé :333  
> Tal vez edite que este capítulo luego. Son las 3 de la mañana en el momento que escribo eso, mi cerebro está funcionando peor que usual (??  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1U83sTye7I ahí está el link del mmd aaaaaaaaa


	6. Capítulo 6

 

Yuri estaba nervioso. ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando acababas de llegar a la casa de alguien solamente para hacerlo? Bueno, tal vez no solamente hacer eso. Conociendo a Otabek, probablemente tenía más cosas en mente.

Estaba parado afuera de la puerta del apartamento del mayor, quien le había enviado su dirección en la mañana de ese mismo día mientras que Yuri estaba en su práctica.

Eran las nueve de la noche, así que ya estaba más que listo con eso, y pasó el resto del día antes de llegar a su apartamento pensando en el tema. Yuri tenía muchas ideas en mente, pero supuso que no podrían recrearlas todas, así que intentó olvidarlas.

Respiró profundo, se paró derecho y tocó la puerta. Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió. Otabek estaba ahí.

Se saludaron de manera cortante, y Otabek invitó a Yuri a pasar.

El interior del apartamento era exactamente lo que Yuri esperaba. Era simple, humilde y se veía acogedor.

Yuri se quedó de pie en un lado de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos ya que las sentía frías y tiritando, pero ni el calor de sus bolsillos lo ayudó contra sus nervios.

Otabek habló primero.

−Bueno… −dijo− Si quieres puedes ir a mi habitación y esperar ahí. Es la última puerta del pasillo, a tu izquierda. Siéntete como en casa, Yuri.

− ¿Qué vas a hacer…?− preguntó Yuri.

−Voy a hacer algo rápido antes de ir contigo…

Otabek miró al suelo, y observó a Yuri asentir antes de irse caminando a la habitación sin levantar la cabeza. Unos segundos después se fue al baño a refrescar un poco su seca garganta y remojar su rostro. Otabek no estaba menos nervioso que Yuri.

A pesar de que no era la primera vez de Otabek, las dos veces que lo había hecho antes fueron con chicas, y ellas comenzaban todo. ¿Cómo será hacerlo con un chico?

Yuri lo hizo bastante claro que estaría abajo. Eso lo alivió un poco, pero tenía el temor de lastimar a su amigo siendo quien… Bueno… “Lo metiera”

Inhaló y exhaló lentamente para intentar relajarse, y salió del baño.

Se dirigió a su habitación, donde vio a Yuri mirando las cosas que Otabek tenía en sus estantes cercanos a la puerta, cosas como libros, un par de cómics y otros objetos varios. Era casi adorable verlo así.

Se ruborizó un poco al recordar la razón de porqué Yuri estaba en su habitación, y decidió romper el hielo con algo.

− ¿Viste algo que te interesara? –preguntó Otabek.

− ¿Cómo estás tan relajado cuando vine a follar nada más?

−No estoy relajado. Intento ocultarlo lo mejor que puedo.

− ¿Vas a follarme o no? –preguntó Yuri, parecía estar enojándose− Porque si no puedo irme a casa y olvidamos que todo esto pasó.

−Me sorprende que siquiera recuerdes lo que hablamos ayer. Estabas un poco ebrio, ¿no?

−Lo suficiente para tener una honestidad brutal, pero no para olvidar. –dijo Yuri mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se detuvo antes de poder abrirla. –No estoy seguro de qué pasó, pero no tiene sentido estar con alguien inocente luego de una llamada como esa. ¿Vas a hacerlo o no? Dime, pues no estoy seguro si tengo el tiempo para esperar a que decidas. Puedo olvidarlo todo con una ducha y tal vez algo más en mi propia casa, solo.

Otabek se acercó más a Yuri, acorralándolo contra la puerta de la habitación. Su mirada era nuevamente seria y Yuri nuevamente sintió un nudo en el estómago al voltear a verlo.

−Yo no soy exactamente el chico inocente que piensas que soy −dijo Otabek con una voz raspa y dura− Soy peor que eso.

Yuri observó a los ojos de Otabek fijamente, ninguno habló en unos segundos antes de que Yuri decidiera hacerlo.

−Yo tampoco soy exactamente un chico perfecto e puro −respondió Yuri, con una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro− Así que estamos a mano.

− ¿Me permitirías ser un poco egoísta y ser quien te folle por primera vez?

−Puedes hacerme mil y un cosas y lo más probable es que no me molestaré en lo absoluto.

−Tranquilo, no son cosas malas las que quiero hacer. −Otabek tragó saliva.

−Tendremos que probarlas y veremos si me gustan. −respondió Yuri mirando a un costado, buscando nerviosamente algo que observar que no fuera Otabek ni el suelo.

−Esperaré con ansias cuando podamos probar todas esas ideas.

−No será necesario esperar mucho. Tenemos toda una noche…

_Mierda acabo de decir eso sin titubear oh por dios_

Otabek miraba a Yuri, seguía viéndose levemente intimidante, pero la sorpresa que se pudo apreciar en su rostro era muy visible. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Yuri estaba levemente satisfecho con eso.

-¿Tienes condones? -preguntó Otabek.

−No… Pero somos los dos hombres, no los necesitamos… −respondió Yuri, las palabras desapareciendo de su boca antes de lograr terminar su oración− ¿…O sí?

−Tendré que explicarte un par de cosas luego. Bueno, eres pequeño, debí haberlo esperado de ti. −Otabek intentó sonar serio, pero una suave risa pequeña lo delató.

− ¡O-Oye! ¡¿A quién le dices pequeño?!

−A ti, ¿a quién más?

Yuri gruñó entre dientes, pero inhaló y exhaló lentamente para calmarse.

−Bueno, ¿haremos lo que vine a hacer o no? −dijo Yuri con una voz inusualmente tímida.

Otabek sonrió y colocó una mano en la mejilla de Yuri

−Eres adorable.

Yuri iba a quejarse nuevamente pero el beso de Otabek lo silenció. Yuri puso sus manos en el hombro del mayor y se aferró con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Otabek mordió y lamió levemente el labio inferior de Yuri, como para pedir permiso para entrar a su boca. Yuri la abrió lentamente y sintió una sensación completamente desconocida para él.

Sus lenguas rozaban con deseo y lujuria. El aire de la habitación comenzaba a calentarse rápidamente.

Ambos chicos se movieron a la cama de Otabek, que estaba cerca de la puerta, gracias a Dios. No abrían podido llegar si no fuera así. Se lograron recostar sin separarse totalmente del beso sin problemas.

Otabek tenía dominio total sobre el beso y el mismo Yuri. El menor no estaba seguro de como corresponder a besos como estos, pero solamente siguió el juego y poco a poco sintió que se acostumbraba y se dejaba llevar por su deseo de tener más de eso. De que Otabek lo dominara.

Las caderas del kazajo se movieron lentamente contra las de Yuri, sus entrepiernas rozándose. Yuri suspiró contra el beso. Otabek ya sintió que el menor ya estaba duro.

_Que rápido…_ Otabek no se sorprendió mucho por ello, ya que sabía sobre la poca experiencia del menor, pero no esperaba que lograra una reacción tan rápida. Eso solo hizo que lo deseara más.

Otabek mordió el labio de Yuri antes de mover su boca para besar su mentón, luego su cuello, besando y lamiendo cada lugar por el que pasaba.

− ¿Puedo? −preguntó Otabek contra el cuello de Yuri, su voz más cansada y raspa que antes, pero más sensual y mucho más deseosa.

−S-Si… Hazlo... −la voz de Yuri estaba temblorosa y le costaba trabajo formular palabras. Su respiración estaba pesada y sus labios levemente hinchados y rojos, era notorio que ese había sido su primer beso.

Otabek mordió su cuello con fuerza, y luego chupó y lamio la marca. Pudo llegar a sentir al miembro de Yuri palpitar bajo su ropa al momento de hacer eso. El mayor bajó su mano al entrepierna de Yuri, sintiendo su ahora duro miembro y comenzó a levemente masturbarlo por sobre sus pantalones.

−O-Otabek… Más– Quiero más que eso… −Yuri estaba gimiendo _tan deliciosamente_ , y apenas estaban comenzando. _No llevamos ni diez minutos y ya está así…_

Otabek dejó de marcar el cuello de Yuri para sacarle su playera y sus pantalones, los cuales los sacó junto a sus boxers. _Con estampado, heh, lo que esperaba de él._

−Oye. No voy a ser el único sin ropa. Tú también te la vas a sacar. −gruñó Yuri, como si hace dos minutos no hubiese estado gimiendo y suspirando.

−Cómo digas. −respondió Otabek, separándose un poco de Yuri para sacarse su propia ropa y quedándose solo en sus propios boxers. Los bajó un poco para revelar su miembro, que todavía no estaba completamente erecto, pero aun así se veía grande y ancha y Yuri sintió su boca salivar al verla.

El ruso lo tomó en sus manos para masturbarlo y probar como sería lo que en cuestión de minutos tendría dentro de él. −Ah, Otabek… Ya te dije, no seas suave conmigo. Ya me estás haciendo perder mi cordura, pero quiero que vayas y me hagas perderla toda.

Otabek tomó a Yuri con leve rudeza y acercó su rostro a su polla. − ¿No quieres que sea suave? Está bien. Entonces ocupa esa boca para algo mejor que hablar, que tú me has estado haciendo enloquecer desde anoche pensando en esto.

Yuri obedeció al instante y a pesar de su inexperiencia sexual, menos con hombres, se acercó al miembro duro de Otabek, y en segundos ya lo estaba lamiendo como si se tratara de la mejor paleta que Yuri hubiese probado.

Yuri comenzó a chupar y lamer con deseo notorio, y gemía y suspiraba alrededor de la polla del kazajo como si el simple hecho de chupárselo le brindara placer.

A pesar de no poder tomarlo todo en su boca, podía entrar bastante, y el resto lo arreglaba con simplemente su mano.

Otabek gruñó suavemente y alejó a Yuri de su polla tomándolo del cabello. − Suficiente, podemos dejar lo de venirme en tu rostro para otro momento. Ahora quiero que sea dentro de ti. ¿Dónde aprendiste a chuparla, Yuri?

-He pasado noches en la misma casa que Victor y Yuri. No siempre cierran las puertas.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri tenía dos de los dedos de Otabek dentro de su cuerpo, ya se sentía estrechado a su límite. Los dedos de Otabek ya eran bastante, presionados tan perfectamente contra ese punto dentro que Yuri casi podía sentir su orgasmo acercarse. Pero ese placer pronto desapareció, ya que Otabek sacó sus dedos de dentro del menor, al mismo tiempo que se echaba lubricante en su miembro que había sacado de su mesa de noche.

Yuri ocuparía ese hecho para algún momento a solas.

−Te pondría en cuatro si pudiera, pero quiero ver tu rostro ahora, así que recuéstate en la cama. −

Yuri estaba extrañamente callado y obediente, pero eso satisfacía a Otabek, tener a alguien como Yuri haciendo caso sin protestas…

Otabek presionó la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de Yuri, y comenzó a entrar lentamente. La calidez del cuerpo de Yuri era tan perfecta, y estaba tan apretado que Otabek ya se sentía al borde de correrse. Estar con chicas no era algo que no le gustara, pero ahora que estaba con un chico, se sentía el doble-, no, el triple de mejor.

−O-Otabek… −Yuri había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza, su boca levemente abierta, gimiendo suavemente a pesar de los esfuerzos de él de aguantarlos o simplemente no terminar gritando.

−Y-Yuri… Ya está dentro… Tu dime cuando quieras que comience a moverme.

Yuri inhaló y exhaló un par de veces intentando relajarse, y luego de unos momentos lo logró, y miró a Otabek con ojos llenos de lujuria. Otabek supo enseguida lo que esto significaba así que comenzó a moverse, al principio lentamente para no lastimar a Yuri. Su _amado_ Yuri

Pero el autocontrol de Otabek no logró que aguantara moverse un par de veces muy fuerte contra Yuri, y al darse cuenta de esto, paró para confirmar que no hubiera lastimado al menor.

−E–Estoy bien… ¡Ngh–! −Yuri fue interrumpido cuando, al escuchar que estaba bien, Otabek comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de Yuri con fuerza y poco a poco más rapidez. Era algo doloroso para Yuri, pero ese dolor le daba placer que no imaginaba sentiría, y a pesar de que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el dolor y placer de ser follado con tanta fuerza por Otabek… Por quien tal vez sentía más que amistad… Yuri se sentía al borde.

Un leve ajuste del ángulo de Otabek y Yuri ya no pudo aguantar sus gemidos y se dejó llevar, el miembro de Otabek dando golpes directos a la próstata de Yuri, y por dios, ya no podía más.

Yuri bajó su mirada a su propio estómago y vio un pequeño bulto que aparecía y desaparecía con cada movimiento de Otabek, y su propio miembro dejó caer más líquido pre seminal al ver eso.

−O-Otabek… Me estás llenando tan bien… No duraré...

Otabek lo besó nuevamente, casi tan apasionado como su primer beso, y luego lo miró fijamente sin parar sus movimientos.

−Yo tampoco duraré más… Estoy cerca de-… -la voz de Otabek temblaba, y tenía una expresión de estar concentrándose− Por favor, Yuri, déjame correrme dentro de ti… Déjame marcarte así como que fueras mío… Nadie más te podrá ver ni tocar de la manera que yo acabo de hacer. Por favor, déjame correrme dentro…

−S-Si, hazlo… ¡C-Córrete dentro de mí! ¡S-Soy tuyo, Otabek– A-nhh–!  −Yuri apenas logró terminar su oración cuando su orgasmo llegó tan fuertemente, que no tuvo tiempo de cubrir su boca para evitar no gemir tan fuerte que despertara a sus vecinos o dañara su voz. Era su primer -pero oh dios, que no será el último- orgasmo de la noche, y salpicó en su estómago e inicio de su pecho.

Apenas Yuri logró calmarse un poco, Otabek se vino dentro de él, su semen llenándolo, manchando su interior, como una marca para cada quien que se acercara al menor.

Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición por unos minutos, y luego Otabek se movió a un lado de la cama, al lado de Yuri.

El ruso pudo sentir el semen de Otabek en su interior, e incluso se movía y esparcía hacia afuera, cayendo por los glúteos de Yuri hasta la cama. A Otabek no le importaba eso. ¿Cómo le importarían unas sábanas cuando encima de ellas estaba el chico que adoraba que acababa de– con el que acababa de hacer el amor?

Yuri fue el primero en hablar.

− ¿Seguiremos con esto o lo dejamos para otra noche?

− ¿Quieres seguir? En realidad no me molesta– De hecho me encantaría, pero… Dame unos minutos.

−Oh, cierto.

Otabek se levantó un momento para ir a algún lugar fuera de su habitación, y luego volvió con una toalla con una esquina húmeda.

Comenzó a limpiar el pecho y estómago de Yuri, y luego se sentó a su lado nuevamente.

− ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Agua, tal vez?

−N-No es necesario. ¿Sabes qué?

Otabek no logró responder antes de que Yuri tomara su brazo y lo obligara a recostarse a su lado.

−Ah, te gusta eso.

−Cállate...

Otabek le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y lo abrazó mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

¿Esto significaba que ellos dos estaban juntos o era solo un producto de lujuria que tenían?

Ninguno de los dos sabía. Y a pesar de que ninguno quería arruinar el momento, la pregunta comenzaba a angustiarlos.

Pero la noche todavía no acababa, y ninguno de los dos quería parar ahora.


End file.
